


The Fool's Errand

by WonderGoat



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Colosseum of Fools, Gen, Like not even a fool just stupid, No seriously he is DUMB, One Shot, Quirrel mentioned, Tiso is an Idiot, slight canon deviance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderGoat/pseuds/WonderGoat
Summary: Tiso completes his journey to Kingdom's Edge.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Fool's Errand

Step by step, Tiso clawed his way upwards.

The edge of the kingdom, perhaps the edge of the _world_. Oh how long he had waited for this. Evidence of his arduous journey was visible all along his body. Scars, cracks, flakes of the pale, forgotten flesh that trickled into Kingdom's Edge like snow. He wore such trophies with pride, earned rightfully in battle like a true fool. After all, this is what he _lived_ for.

There it was in the distance. The grand Colosseum.  
  
He could practically hear the crowd cheering his name. Nothing new, really. Countless lives had been claimed by the beautiful shield clutched firmly in his hand. In fact, such trivial duels had become boring, too pathetic and trite to even be worth mentioning. There was little difference between his failed challengers and simple crawlids. Naturally, when he heard the tales of a grand Colosseum at the edge of a dead kingdom, he leaped at the opportunity. Powerful challenges waited within, Gods even. At last he would claim his place among their kin.

Ever closer, the faint sound of crying belflys had become drowned out by the roaring crowd.

His excitement was becoming harder to contain. What glorious beasts would incite such a reaction upon being slain? Visions of orange, infected blood coating his shield floated around his mind. Monsters of Deepnest? Hoppers? _Mawleks_? The last one made him particularly eager. He could easily see himself slicing one of those fat, toothy beasts in half with one fell swoop.

At last, he stood directly in front of the gates, feeling truly small for the first time in his life. Such a grand building, fit for a warrior like himself. The uproarious cries and laughter of the crowd was deafening.

Shakily he stepped forward, focused on the fellow fools he would meet within. He'd met many interesting travelers during his trek across Hallownest, how many would he meet on the field of battle? The small, ghostly being? Doubtful, such a small, shortcut-taking creature would be eaten alive in a place like this. Perhaps that two-masked fellow? He was the one Tiso was most excited to see again. Maybe he was the one the crowd was cheering for, oh how glorious it would be to finally battle him one on-  
  
_WHOOP!_  
  
Tiso suddenly found himself stumbling around, having slipped on a loose rock. Try as he might, he couldn't restore his balance before tumbling off the edge of the Kingdom's Edge. Many OOFs and OUCH-es were had as he fell and bounced off of rocks, pipes, and booflys.

During the fall, all he could think was "...Why?..."

He died in a hilariously embarrassing pose.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry, Bean.


End file.
